Breaking the Habit
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Draco breaks his habit of fighting with Harry. SLASH!


**Warning: If you do not like SLASH, then don't read it. Also, if you are a big Linkin Park fan and want to complain, kindly do not review this story. If you feel like insulting someone kindly do not review.**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own the song, Linkin Park does  
  
Author's Note: I was obsessed with this song for a while and had to write something on it.  
  
**Breaking the Habit**  
  
Draco walked down the hallway flanked by Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. They made sure no one got in his way, and he made sure the boys got to the Great Hall without getting lost.  
  
_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound_  
  
Draco lifted his head up and noticed a dark haired boy, a redhead boy and a brunette girl walking towards him and his goons. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger or Scarhead, Weasel and Mudblood as Draco called them.  
  
_I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume_  
  
Draco hated them all, especially Potter. The boy had been Draco's enemy since they had started Hogwarts.  
  
_I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_  
  
They fought, with or without magic at every chance they got. Draco really didn't want to fight the boy, but something in him always stirred when he saw Potter. He needed a response from the boy, for some reason he didn't know.  
  
_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose_  
  
"Still can't walk to the Great Hall alone Potter? Do you guys hold hands when crossing the street?" Draco sneered as he came close to the other group.  
  
_'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_  
  
He watched the Mudblood hold Weasel back and keep walking while Harry stopped and looked him straight in the eyes. Draco was so shocked at Potter's penetrating gaze that he dropped his guard for a minute.  
  
_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
_  
'Since when has Potter had such amazing green eyes,' Draco thought, before shaking his head to clear anymore thoughts like that. He quickly composed himself as Potter started to walk away.  
  
_I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_  
  
"I'm surprised you are even allowed to have a dog. It surprised you didn't kill him. Or did you?" Harry turned around and walked closer to Draco then he was before.  
  
_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright_  
  
"I will meet you in the trophy room tonight at 12," Harry challenged him. "No wands. If you tell a teacher you will be hexed, the same for me."  
  
_So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_  
  
He held out his hand. Draco took it and they sealed the deal, but Draco couldn't ignore the tingle that ran through his hand. He felt kind of lonely when Harry released his hand and walked away.  
  
_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door_  
  
After lunch, Draco led Crabbe and Goyle to the common room, and didn't see Potter anywhere. He made sure to watch them while in the common room so Crabbe didn't eat his quill like last time, thinking it was candy.  
  
_I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
_  
While he watched them, he thought about his meeting with Potter. Why did Harry say he would hex him if he told a teacher? Draco was man enough to fight his own battles; he didn't need a teacher.  
  
_Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_  
  
Should he bring his wand or not? Harry had said not to, but does that mean he would go against his own word and hex him on the spot? Draco shook his head, but couldn't get rid of the pounding headache he had.  
  
_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose_  
  
Draco asked Blaise to watch over the two idiots in the common room and left to walk off his headache. He never went to Pomphrey for medicine, because he didn't want to seem weak. He went through the front doors and walked along the outside corridors.  
  
_'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_  
  
He stopped a few yards away from the Herbology greenhouses and sat down on the ground, his back against a tree trunk. He stared at the ground, hoping that there might be another reason Harry wanted to meet him tonight.  
  
_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream_  
  
Then he thought back to the fight they had in the hallway, (if you could call that much of a fight) and remembered there could be no other reason. He sighed and leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes.  
  
_I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_  
  
He opened them when he heard sobs coming from the other side of the tree he was sitting against. Curious as to who was crying, he got up on all fours and crawled over.  
  
_I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
_  
Sitting there sobbing his eyes out was none other then Harry Potter. He had his head in his arms and his whole body was shaking. Draco felt a pang of pity and got up on his feet.  
  
_So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_  
  
He walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked before realizing what he was doing. Harry looked up at him like he was crazy.  
  
_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault_  
  
He sat with Harry until the boy stopped crying, after which they both got up.  
  
"This changes nothing about tonight," Harry said coldly.  
  
Draco nodded and said, "Of course not."  
  
_I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
_  
His heart was not in it though, and he left Harry where he stood. He made his walk quickly back to Slytherin common room and paced back and forth until the time came for Draco to meet Harry.  
  
_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream_  
  
He rushed out of the room and had to stop a few times because his heart was racing so fast and he couldn't breathe.  
  
'Why am I so nervous?' Draco asked himself.  
  
After getting around Filch and his annoying cat, he got to the trophy room.  
  
_But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean_  
  
He stopped once more by the door and waited until his breathing returned to normal and his heartbeat slowed down. Finally, he was breathing normally, but his heart was going a mile a minute.  
  
_I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright_  
  
"Well, one out of two is all right,' Draco thought before opening the door. He shut it behind him and saw Harry standing by one rack of trophies. He cleared his throat to make himself known.  
  
_So, I'm breaking the habit_  
  
"Take back what you said about Sirius," Harry commanded as he walked towards Draco. Finding himself incapable of speech, Draco could only shake his head and stand still.  
  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
  
"I said take it back," Harry whispered as he was right in front of Draco's face and there was no need to say it any louder. Draco gulped and licked his lips, grabbing Harry's hands before the boy could punch him.  
  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
  
He looked into Harry's eyes once more before closing his and pressing his lips to Harry's. The boy didn't pull back; Draco guessed it was because he was too shocked. He felt Harry trying to shake out of his grasp, and Draco released him.  
  
He was about to pull back from the kiss when he felt Harry wrap his arms around Draco's waist and pull him closer, causing it to deepen.  
  
_Tonight_  
  
End!  
  
Author's Note: finally I got that out. It just sounded like a Harry/Draco song! Lol  
  
Please Review! unless you want to flame me, in which case see **warning** above! 


End file.
